Fire and Thunder
by Green Amber
Summary: The daughters of Suzaku and Seiryuu have been reborn in the miko's world, and it is up to both the Suzaku and Seiryuu senshi to find them before it's too late. *Makoto and Rei centric*
1. Prolouge

GA: Hello everyone! Well, here is my first fanfic that I am posting on Fanfiction.net. I am counting on you reviewers to help me out with a little problem. You see, I have the basic plot down, but I need suggestions for who Rei and Makoto should go with. Thanks! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Smoke rose from the ashes of those fallen. The great battle between the demon queen Metallia had taken its toll on the people of the Silver Millieumn. The woman walked past the fallen towards to of the living on the field. She watched as her two youngest sons sobbed over the bodies of the two they had loved the most.  
  
  
Proud Seiryuu of Jupiter, cried over the body of his one pride and joy. His leather wings were drawn protectively around her. Princess Makoto Kino had fallen in battle, drained of her power, and with a spear in her side. Her beautiful green hair was stained with blood, and her eyes dulled.   
  
  
His brother Suzaku of Mars cried over his fire child. Like her cousin, Rei Hino had used a forbidden attack, and she had fallen as well with an arrow through the heart. Her red hair no longer shone, and her blood was cold.   
  
  
The two girls had called on their forbidden attacks which had weakened Metallia, allowing them to win the battle.   
  
  
flashback:  
  
ÒEnjoying yourself, Rei?Ó yelled Makoto as one of the demons hit her in the stomach.  
  
  
Rei laughed. ÒBut of course, Makoto! We should defiantly do this more often!Ó  
  
  
Makoto smirked in triumph as she killed the demon who had hurt her. Her eyes flickered over to where Queen Serenity was fighting the demon queen. Dread came over her. The queen of the moon was in pain, and she wouldnÕt be able to use the full power of the imperial silver crystal. Rei also seemed to be having those small thoughts.   
  
  
As they both looked at one another, and nodded. They began pulling all of their magic together, calling on their planets to help them. At the same time they attacked.  
  
  
ÒMARS FIRE BIRD SOUL!!!!!Ó  
  
  
ÒJUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!!!!Ó  
  
  
A bird of fire rose out of ReiÕs body, and a dragon of lightning burst painfully out of MakotoÕs. The two attacks flew towards Metallia attacking her. Metallia screamed as she started to burn. All the fighting had stopped, as everyone watched the two creatures of legend battle off the demon queen.  
  
  
Too late, Suzaku realized where they had come from. ÒRei! Makoto! Stop it! YouÕll kill yourself!Ó  
  
  
Seiryuu also took up the cry, fearful for his daughterÕs life. But the two girls refused to stop. Unfortunately, SuzakuÕs cry had alerted MetalliaÕs minions.   
  
  
Rei gave a strangled cry as an arrow struck her in the heart. She fell to the ground, and the phenix disappeared. Makoto stood over Rei, letting her enjoy her last moments alive. The dragon became stronger, as MakotoÕs thirst for revenge grew.   
  
  
One of the demonÕs threw a spear into her side, and she screamed in pain. In anguish, she sent the dragon flying through the armies, killing everyone it touched. But soon she too fell to the ground, too weak to stand any longer.   
  
  
At that moment, Serenity managed to seal Metallia and all her demons away. Using her crystal, she performed her last miracle. She sent her daughter and her friendÕs souls to the future.   
  
end flashback.  
  
  
Taiitsukun placed a hand on both her sonÕs shoulders. ÒCome, let us leave this place, I know a place where we can go, but first you must take on another form.Ó  
  
  
Her sons nodded, and their forms began to change. Suzaku was turned into a phonix, and Seiryuu into a dragon. They both stared at their new forms in a small pool of water close by.   
  
  
ÒSo we shall never forget what happened here, shall we? We will always be cursed to remember our daughterÕs last battle.Ó muttered Seiryuu, bitterly.   
  
  
ÒCome my sons, we must leave now.Ó  
  
  
A portal opened up infront of them, and Taiitsukun walked through, followed by her four sons. A turtle. A tiger. A phenix. A dragon.  
  
  
Meanwhile, 10 souls would be reborn in another time and place. 


	2. The daughters of the Gods

Hi fellow anime lovers! First I'd like to apologize for the strange symbols that appeared on both this chapter, and the last. I tried uploading the story several times, but each time, I got the same result. The strange O is actually supposed to be an apostrophe.   
  
Also, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated your suggestions. I'm sorry if you weren't clear on who the ten souls were. They are the nine sailor senshi and Endymion. After they were killed, the queen sent their souls to the future in the hopes of giving them the chance to lead a normal life. Hopefully, I'll have finally decided who our two heroines will go with soon. Oh! and thank you for the correct spelling of phoenix! I couldn't spell to save my life!   
  
Please give me some feedback on this chapter!   
  
Definitions:  
  
Ryuseisui: This is Suboshi's weapon, which he controls by telekinesis. They look like a pair of yo yo's, but don't be fooled. In the series, he killed several people with them.  
  
Tessen: Tasuki's weapon which admits fire. However this isn't his senshi ability, like most people think. His senshi ability is actually speed.  
  
Clam: Now, I know what you're all thinking. What the? Seiryuu senshi Tomo uses this Clam to create illusions in which you lose all sense of reality. The clam's name is Shin.  
  
Flute: Now after, reading about the other weapons, you'll know that even flutes can be deadly. Suboshi's twin, Amiboshi focuses his ki on his mouth, and uses his power to either serenade you, or kill you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The daughters of the gods.  
  
Several centuries after the last great battle, Taiitsukun had created a beautiful world. Each of her sons ruled over one quarter of her kingdom, while she lived in the highest mountain in the center of their world. After their daughter's death, Suzaku and Seiryuu had become distant to one another, when they had once been so close. Their chosen star warriors hated one another as well.   
  
It happened that one day, Taiitsukun felt something in the air, something that she had long forgotten. The auras of two girls, one surround by fire, the other by thunder. Taiitsukun gasped, and laughed out loud. She yelled at her servants to gather the Suzaku and Seiryuu senshi, and bring them to her. Tears spilled down her wrinkled old face. Finally, she would see her granddaughters again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Taiitsukun glared at each of the members around the table. Since they had arrived, she had had to take away a ryuseisui, a tessen, a sword, a clam, a flute, and put several magic barriers around her guests, in order to stop them from killing each other. Of course, she should have known that just because the mikos were friends again, that the two groups of senshi wouldnÕt be running into each otherÕs arms.  
  
  
Currently, the two groups were throwing insults at one another.  
  
  
ÒYo yo boy!Ó screamed Tamahome.  
  
  
ÒTama!Ó shouted back Suboshi.  
  
  
ÒFang boy!" screeched Tomo.  
  
  
ÒPainted Freak!Ó yelled Tasuki.  
  
  
It looked like it was about to continue on like this for the next millrnnium, when the two mikos decided to take action.  
  
  
ÒEverybody, shut up!!!!!!Ó  
  
  
The senshi stared with wide eyes at Miaka and Yui. The two girls shifted uneasily under their stares. Taiitsukun decided that this had gone on long enough.   
  
  
"Now, can we please turn to the matter at hand?" she asked testily. Making sure she had their attention, she turned to the matter at hand. "I want all of you to look at the picture over here."  
  
  
She drew back the curtains to reveal a portrait of two girls. They were on a balcony, and the light of the stars seemed to shine down on only them. One of the girls was sitting on a stone bench, with her dress spread out around her. Her dress was light red, with gold trim. She wore no jewelry except for a pendant shaped like a phoenix. Her red hair hung around her face, and she had haunting red eyes. Red wings that looked like they were made of fire, hung from her back.  
  
  
Meanwhile the other girl was standing next to her, wearing a short green skirt that went to her knees, and a tight white shirt with wide sleeves. On her feet were a pair of gold sandals. Her green hair was pulled into a high ponytail, except for two strands which framed her face. Her green eyes had a wild look in them. At her side was a sword, which she rested one hand on. Like the other girl, she only had one piece of jewelry, a pendant that looked like a dragon. On her back, were a pair of green leather wings, that were poised as if to leap into the air at any moment, and strike down her prey.   
  
  
"Taiitsukun. . . Who are those girls?" asked Chichiri in awe.  
  
  
The woman gave a sad smile, and passed her hand over the two girls. "They are my granddaughters. That's Rei. . . the daughter of Suzaku, princess of Mars." She pointed at the red haired girl. Then she pointed to the green haired girl. "She's Seiryuu's daughter. . . Princess Makoto of Jupiter."  
  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" asked Amiboshi.  
  
  
"They were killed in battle using a forbidden attack. The great goddess of that world, sent them to the future to be reborn. They started using their powers a few days ago, which means that they have indeed been reborn, and I need you to find them."  
  
  
There was silence, until Tasuki spoke up.  
  
  
"You mean to say, that we're supposed to search all over our world for two girls, who are the daughters of gods! I don't believe this!"  
  
  
Taiitsukun sent him a withering glare, before smiling. "Of course you won't have to look all over our world. . ."  
  
  
She was interrupted as the senshi started cheering. Her smile grew even bigger. "You'll have to look for them in Miaka and Yui's world."  
  
  
The senshi stared at her in disbelief. Tamahome stood up.   
  
  
"In case you've forgotten, we don't have shadows or reflections in their world."  
  
  
Taiitsukun frowned at him. "Don't be stupid, Suzaku senshi Tamahome. I will take care of that, all you have to do is try to fit in, and find my granddaughters! Now come on!"   
  
  
She got up from her seat, and held up an odd shaped key. The tiny jewel on the key began to glow a red light, and suddenly, a door appeared in front of them. The door slid open, and a woman wearing strange clothes walked out.   
  
  
Her red eyes passed over everyone of them, before giving a brief smile to Taiitsukun. Meanwhile everyone else was observing the red eyed woman.   
  
  
"This is Sailor Pluto, she will be your guide. She will also help you get settled in her world. . . As well, I want all of you to work together to find them. If they have so much as one scratch on them, I'll take it out on you, you hear?" Taiitsukun said sternly.  
  
  
Her statement was met by shock from the two groups who couldn't work together without killing each other. But Taiitsukun had already left the room before they could object to her order.   
  
  
"We should leave now, just follow me."   
  
  
The senshi and mikos turned to Sailor Pluto, to see her waiting by the door. She walked through the door, and the group quickly followed her. As soon as the last senshi had walked through, the door closed, and disappeared, as if it had never been there at all. 


	3. Mysterious Pendants

Well, another day, and another chapter is up! Thank you for all the reviews! /GA is suddnely in the spotlight holding a bouquet of roses, and crying/ I love all the support this story is getting! ^_^ How ever, when I uploaded the story, it did it again! Why does my computer hate me!? ;_;  
  
Oh and donÕt worry, Ungoddess! I wonÕt dare have all the senshi fall in love with Makoto and Rei! I will choose one certain person for the girls to fall in love with. And as for the pairrings, IÕve decided to have Rei with Hotohori ^_^, but IÕm still deciding on Makoto ;_; .   
  
Kourui! I love your Fy/Sm fic! Please finish it!  
  
And now, in this chapter, the senshi finally end up in our world. Are we going to die? LetÕs see, a shogun with ki blasts, a werewolf, a guy with superhuman strength, a very fast pyromanic, physcotic yo yo boy, a monk who posses people, a boy, who kills people with a flute . . . and these are only half of them! 0.0 Yup! weÕre all going to die, start running.  
  
Just in case thereÕs any confusion, the two necklaces that Pluto gives Yui and Miaka, belonged to Makoto and Rei in their previous life. There is a powerful enchantment placed on them, so that only they can put them on. If someone else were to wear the pendants, they would either be electricuted, or burned.  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Fushigi Yugi, or Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Pendants  
  
All was silent as they walked through the darkness. The only light came from Sailor PlutoÕs garnet rod, which caused the senshi and mikos to crowd around her.   
  
  
ÒExcuse me, Sailor Pluto? Do you know why SeiryuuÕs and SuzakuÕs daughters were reborn in our world, shouldnÕt they have been reborn in their fatherÕs world?Ó asked Yui.  
  
  
The older woman cast her eyes down at the girl, as if searching her soul. Yui looked away from her, unable to meet her crisiom eyes. Finally, Pluto answered. ÒThey like myself, were reborn in your world, because we were needed to defeat the evil that was trying to take over.Ó  
  
  
Miaka spoke up. ÒThey were really pretty werenÕt they? IÕve never seen green or red hair like that. I canÕt wait to meet them.Ó  
  
  
ÒI should warn you . . . TheyÕll be harder to find then you think, they wonÕt look the way they once did.Ó   
  
  
Shock washed over all the senshi, if the mission wasnÕt hard enough, it had just gotten harder. Tasuki was about to blow.  
  
  
ÒYou mean the hagÕs gone and sent us on a suicide mission! I told you guys we shouldnÕt have come! But did you listen to me!? No! You listened to Tama!Ó  
  
  
ÒDonÕt call me Tama, Fang Boy!Ó yelled Tamahome.   
  
  
The group sighed as another one of TamahomeÕs and TasukiÕs classic battles was about to begin, and Nuriko got ready to punch them into obilivion.   
  
  
ÒSILENCE!Ó The two men stopped fighting, as all eyes turned to Sailor Pluto. Suddenly, it seemed as if the light from her rod was colder than the darkness that surrounded them.   
  
  
ÒStop this! How do you expect to find the two girls if you canÕt even get along? Anyway, I was about to give you this.Ó  
  
  
Pluto opened up her hand, and showed them, two necklaces. One of the pendants was a gold phoenix with a gold chain. The other one was a silver dragon and chain. Both were finely made, and very beautiful.   
  
  
ÒThese will help you find them. When you are close to the girl who owns it, they will both start glowing. But what ever you do, donÕt and I repeat, donÕt put on the necklaces, and donÕt let them either.Ó  
  
  
Soi looked at her in confusion. ÒWhy canÕt we put them on?Ó  
  
  
ÒBecause, youÕll die, if you do, as for why the two girls canÕt put them on, IÕm afraid, I canÕt tell you. . . As the time guardian, I am not allowed to reveal certain information or I could cause a disturbance in the time stream. Such a disturbance could result in Chaos.Ó  
  
  
ÒThat must be hard.Ó commented Chiriko.  
  
  
Their guide sighed. ÒYou have no idea . . . Ah, here we are.Ó  
  
  
The senshi looked up to see another set of doors had appeared in front of them. Sailor Pluto pressed her rod agasint the door. Purple light began to surround the woman, as she called out in a long forgotten language. The doors opened to reveal a living room.  
  
  
ÒQuickly now! Go!Ó  
  
  
The group hurried through, followed by Pluto. The senshi began to curiously examine the room. Pluto cleared her throat, gaining their attention, once more.   
  
  
ÒYou will find modern clothes in the closets upstairs. Tomorrow, you can begin your search for Makoto and Rei. I will try to help out from time to time, but for now I must leave. . . here.Ó  
  
  
Taking Miaka and YuiÕs hands, she pressed the phoenix pendant in MiakaÕs hand, and the dragon pendant in YuiÕs. She closed both hands firmly around the pendants. Turning around, she went through the door, and disappeared, leaving the Suzaku and Seiryuu senshi and mikos to their thoughts. (And the rush upstairs to grab the best rooms.) 


	4. Dreams of Darkness

Yea! I got another chapter out! IÕm sorry to all of you who couldnÕt review because I accidentally forgot to make sure that I could accept anonymous reviews. Sorry about that. /GA laughs sheepishly/ ^_^;  
  
Sailor Emerald: I am using Apple works, since my computers an imac.   
  
As well, I am going to have all the series pairings. The pairings will be Miaka/Tamahome, and Soi/Nakago. At the end of the series, Yui ended up with Tetsuya, but in this fic, sheÕs going to be with our favorite manic, Suboshi! ^_~ Still havenÕt decided who MakotoÕs going to go with. ;_;  
  
Anyway, in this chapter, our heroines appear! DonÕt worry, theyÕre going to meet the senshi soon! As well, we get to see some of the side effects of the Suzaku and Seiryuu senshi living together. Oh the horror! 0.0  
  
Definitions:   
  
Magic cold box: fridge  
  
Magic black box: television  
  
*. . .* : means thinking.  
  
Ô : apostrophe  
  
Ò : quotations  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Sailor Moon, or Fushigi Yugi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams of Darkness  
  
Night had fallen over Juuban, and the moon and stars were the only light. It was one of the few and very far in between, peaceful nights. You see, Juban wasnÕt an ordinary city.   
  
  
Two years ago, for some unknown reason monsters had started appearing, attacking people. Around the same time these monsters began appearing, nine super heroes had also appeared.   
  
  
Nine girls wearing strange sailor suits with incredible powers over the elements. For two years these girls had fought these monsters, and now it seemed as if these monsters had finally been destroyed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Makoto moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. As she did, small specks of lightning raced down her body. It was always the same dream; she had been getting them, ever since she had transformed into her final form of Eternal Sailor Jupiter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Two five year old children, wearing ragged clothing were huddled together in the darkness. The older of the two had red hair, while the younger had green hair.   
  
  
ÒTell me of the 14 stars again.Ó begged the younger.  
  
  
The older smiled, and her musical voice spread out through the darkness. ÒOne day, 14 chosen star warriors will be born. 7 will be in the service of my daddy, and 7 in the service of your daddy. One day, they will come, and save us from this place. Then they will take us to our daddies.Ó  
  
  
The younger child sighed happily, and closed her eyes. ÒI miss my daddy.Ó  
  
  
The older gently stroked the youngerÕs hair. ÒI miss my daddy too.Ó  
  
  
Makoto yearned to reach out to them, and take them in her arms to comfort them. Suddenly, before her very eyes, the girl with the red hair burst into flame, and the girl with the green hair was surrounded by raw electricity. In a flash of light, the two elements faded away to reveal a dragon and a phoenix.   
  
  
Makoto screamed as a giant shadow reached out, and clamped itÕs hand around the two, wrapping the two creatures of legend in black chains.   
  
  
A low, dark voice broke through their screams of pain. ÒYou belong to me now, no one can save you. You will obey me, or die.Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Makoto awoke in a cold sweat; panting, she looked at the clock. 6:07 a.m. Shaking her head, to clear her thoughts, she got up, and began getting ready for another day of school. However, she failed to notice how all of the plants in her apartment seemed to reach out for her as she walked passed by them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a temple, very close to MakotoÕs apartment, another young woman shot out of bed. Getting up, she changed into her temple robes, and went to her temple fire, in an attempt to consult it. As soon as she walked in the room, the flames of the great fire reached out towards her, latching onto her clothes and hair. With a cry of fear, she ran out of the room, causing the fire to lose its grip on her.   
  
  
Rei sat down on the wooden floor and looked down at her hands. *WhatÕs happening to me? Does it have something to do with that dream?! What does it all mean?!*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Miaka yawned as she walked into the kitchen. After the events of yesterday, she felt extremely hungry. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into the eyes of a man, she had never seen before.   
  
ÒYouÕre on our side of the house!Ó   
  
  
Miaka looked at him in confusion. ÒWhat do you mean your side of the house, and who are you, any way?!Ó  
  
  
The man sniffed and pointed at a long black line on the ground. ÒYou are on the Seiryuu side of the house, and you donÕt deserve to know who I am!Ó   
  
  
Miaka glared at him. Suboshi entered the kitchen, wearing some of the new clothes, Pluto had given them. He cast an uninterested glance their way before heading to the refrigerator; he knew exactly where to go, since Lady Yui had shown them last night, how the magic cold box worked. (Tonight, she was going to show them how the magic black box worked). Miaka ran over and grabbed his arm, tightly. Ignoring the evil glare Suboshi had focused on her, she pointed towards the mysterious man.  
  
  
ÒAmiboshi, can you please tell me who that is?Ó She asked, smiling up at him.  
  
  
Suboshi stared at her in disbelief. Surely, he and his twin, werenÕt that hard to tell apart, were they? Just then, the real Amiboshi walked into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide, when he saw Miaka holding onto SuboshiÕs arm. He then grinned, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so scared his younger twin would go about attacking the Suzaku senshi, while they were living together.   
  
  
Miaka stared in confusion at the new resistant in the kitchen. She had never seen Suboshi smile like that before. There was something very wrong here.   
  
  
ÒGood morning, Miaka, Suboshi, Tomo. I trust you slept well.Ó  
  
  
*Wait, a minute, if thatÕs Amiboshi, then this is . . . oh gods! And I didnÕt see Tomo, anywhere, unless . . . no it couldnÕt be!*   
  
  
The three Seiryuu senshi watched as the Suzaku no miko fell to the floor in shock. Suboshi kicked her with his foot, but she didnÕt move.  
  
  
ÒOut cold.Ó he muttered, before joining his brother and Tomo at the table, with his breakfast. ÒIs it just me, or did she seem shocked to find out that thatÕs what you look like without make up?Ó  
  
  
The three senshi looked at each other, before saying as one. ÒItÕs her.Ó 


	5. Beautiful Knight

Hello, faithful readers! ItÕs time for another chapter of Fire and Thunder! DonÕt worry about the symbols, Sailor Emerald! But thank you for offering your help, I really apreciate it. UNgoddess, and Jupluna, thank you for your reasons for pairring up the girls. I have decided for Rei, but IÕm still having trouble pairring up Makoto! I never thought it would be this hard! (ItÕs probably, because sheÕs my favorite senshi, Rei is my second favorite). I have however decided who sheÕs going to meet first! /Grins evily/ Yes, this will definatly be a meeting to remember!  
  
In case, you donÕt get the first part of this chapter, this is all happening in ReiÕs mind. The shadow is using her weaknesses to try and capture her. In this case, her weakness is her family. In the manga, it explains that Rei hates her father, because he left her and her mother when she was young. Her mother was really sick, and died soon after. Even though he had no time for his family, her mother still loved him very much. These events lead to Rei hating men; she believes that if she loves someone, sooner or later, they will break her heart and leave her. As well, she doesnÕt want to have children, because she believes that sheÕll be like her father, and make them sad.   
  
HotohoriÕs reference to the bandits is from a very funny episode, in which Hotohori, Nuriko, and Miaka were kidnaped by bandits while searching for the senshi Tasuki. The bandits thought Hotohori was a woman because his hair was down, and several tried to make a move on him. Needless to say, Hotohori was not very happy about this assumption.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 4: Beautiful Knight  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Rei rushed out of the classroom before anyone could stop her. All day, that dream had haunted her. Last night had been the worst. She could actually feel those black chains biting into her skin. She needed to talk to her friends, maybe they had also had this dream.   
  
  
Running as hard as she could, she decided to take the shortcut through the park. Around her were the sounds of laughing children playing with their parents. Rei stopped in front of the playground to catch her breath. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw a little girl, who looked just like her, with a man, who looked like her father. The father was swinging his child around in the air.   
  
  
ÒThatÕs how it should have been shouldnÕt it?Ó the bodiless voice whispered to her.   
  
  
Rei turned her head away, as tears blurred her vision. *My father never had any time for me . . . he left momma as soon as I was born. . . He wasnÕt even sad when momma died . . .*  
  
  
ÒHe should suffer for what he did to you should he? Let me help you get your revenge . . .Ó  
  
  
Screams filled the park, and Rei looked up to see the trees in flames. She dropped her school bag to the ground, as the flames began rushing up to her.   
  
  
She watched in horror as the tentacles of fire reached out and wrapped around her body. The scary thing was, her skin didnÕt even burn, as it should have. She collapsed on the ground, unable to stand any longer.   
  
  
*Make it stop!* As if hearing her bidding, the flames disappeared, and the park became how it was before the flames. As she began to lose consciousness, she heard the voice once more.  
  
  
ÒYou canÕt run forever . . . Soon, you will be mine.Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hotohori let out a sigh of relief as he closed the house door behind him. At last, peace and quiet. It had been quite an eventful morning.   
  
  
When they had entered the kitchen that morning, they had found Miaka passed out on the floor, and a huge black line, dividing the entire house in half. Tamahome had started accusing all the Seiryuu senshi of murder, and it wasnÕt until Yui had made pancakes, that Miaka had come back to life. (And eaten all the nice pancakes, leaving her senshi with nothing but cereal.)   
  
  
To the people walking down the street, Hotohori appeared to be uninterested as he observed the surrounding city. But inside, he was brimming with curiosity. Being royalty had long ago taught him, that he musn't act like a farm boy, who had just come to the city, when visiting other kingdoms.   
  
  
After a few minutes of pondering, he decided to take a walk through the park. As he walked through the public gardens, he couldnÕt help but notice a group of school girls following him. At first, he thought they were just going the same way he was going, but he soon came to realize that he was being followed.   
  
  
*Great, if itÕs not bandits, itÕs scary girls! Is this the price, I must pay for being so beautiful?*  
  
  
He quickly lost the girls in some of the crowds, and headed towards a less crowded section of the park. Looking around, he saw a few parents with their children. Remorse filled him, as he watched them.  
  
  
*I wish my parents had had the time to show me that they loved me . . . these kids donÕt know how lucky they are. . .*  
  
  
The thud of a school bag, brought him back to reality. He looked over to see a young girl standing a few feet away from him. She was wearing a gray and black school uniform, and had black hair with violet highlights. She was starring ahead, her violet eyes wide open in fear. Hotohori watched her, concerned.   
  
  
A stray thought crossed his mind. *SheÕs almost as beautiful as me.*  
  
  
Without warning, the girl tumbled to the ground. Rushing forward, Hotohori caught her in his arms. He crouched down on the ground and gently shook her by the shoulders.  
  
  
ÒMaiden? Are you all right?Ó  
  
  
But the girl didnÕt answer him. Reaching forward, he felt her forehead. He quickly withdrew his hand. Her forehead was flaming hot! His eyes fell to her bag, where her name and address was neatly printed on the label in black ink.   
  
  
*Rei Hino . . .*   
  
  
As carefully as he could, he got up, and scooped the girl up in his arms, with her school bag. Looking at the address, he checked the nearby signpost which showed a map of the city.   
  
  
ÒHm, your home isnÕt too far from here, maiden. Your parents are probably worried about you.Ó  
  
  
Without another word, he began to carry the young girl home. Behind him, the shadows gathered to form the body of a human. It hissed as it watched him leave the park.  
  
  
ÒYou may have saved her just now, but you wonÕt always be there and soon, she and the other girl will be mine.Ó 


	6. Strange Kid

Sorry, I didnÕt get another chapter out yesterday, you see I had to baby-sit, and I hadnÕt finished the draft for this chapter yet. Thank you UNgoddess for pointing out my spelling mistake! IÕm so bad! /GA breaks down into sobs, as visions of her future as a bad speller enter her mind/ Wow, youÕre also feeling Makoto deprived, Sailor Emerald?! Well, lucky for you, this next chapter is dedicated to Makoto, and her meeting some of the Suzaku seishi! DonÕt worry, sheÕll meet the Seiryuu seishi later! ^_^  
  
IÕm sorry if the fight scene is hard to understand. IÕve never tried to write one before. And when Chiriko refers to himself, Mitsukake and Tasuki as brothers, he means as Star brothers.   
  
I still havenÕt decided on who MakotoÕs going with yet. There are so many good reasons to put her with the seishi, you guys recommended! I really need to decide soon, donÕt I?   
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Strange Kid  
  
Makoto looked out over the city, as she stood on the rooftop of the school, while her friends ate lunch. The wind blew through her hair, and she let out a small smile. The faint roar of a plane reached her ears, and she looked up to see the plane high up in the clouds. A chill of fear surrounded her.   
  
  
She had always hated airplanes, ever since she had lost her parents in a plane crash. She let out a sarcastic smile. It was funny, wasnÕt it? Even though she hated planes, she loved the idea of flying. When she was young, she had often dreamed of flying with the birds. Even now, she felt like letting the wind carry her up into the sky.   
  
  
Makoto snapped back to reality, and quickly moved away from the edge. Walking over to her friends, she sat down, and retrieved what was left of her lunch, after Serena had finished with it. As she began putting it away, she suddenly felt something in the air. Looking up into the sky, her eyes narrowed.   
  
  
ÒA storm is coming . . .Ó she whispered to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
ÒHaruka? Are you alright?Ó   
  
  
The blond senshi turned to look into the worried eyes of her lover. She smiled reassurely.   
  
  
ÒDonÕt worry about me, IÕm fine. IÕm just worried about Mako.Ó  
  
  
ÒWhy? She seemed fine to me.Ó  
  
  
ÒItÕs just for a moment, there, I thought she would fly away . . .Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Thanks for waiting, guys . . .* Makoto thought as she tossed her school books into her bag. Her teacher had stopped her after class, to talk to her about her parents. For some reason, her homeroom teacher felt that since the anniversary of their death was tomorrow, she should try to comfort Makoto. Makoto slammed her locker door shut.   
  
  
*I wish theyÕd learn to mind their own business. I didnÕt need their help then, and I donÕt need their help now!*  
  
  
Makoto walked through the doors of the school, and looked around to see if maybe her friends were waiting outside for her. No such luck. Sighing, she started the long walk home.   
  
  
She was about half way home, when she saw a cat run howling out of an alleyway. It ran straight to her, and ran around her several times before running back towards the alley.   
  
  
*Does he want me to follow him?*  
  
  
A sudden vision of a knife entered her mind. Without a second thought, she ran into the alley.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chiriko stared in fright at the three older boys in front of him. One of them was holding a knife at his throat, and the others were cruelly grinning. He hoped Tama would be able to find the others soon.   
  
  
ÒWell, whatÕs wrong kid, never seen a knife before?Ó the leader asked as he calmly held the knife up agasint ChirikoÕs neck. Chiriko closed his eyes, and began praying to Suzaku for help.  
  
  
ÒHey! Leave that kid alone!Ó   
  
  
Chiriko opened his eyes to see a tall girl standing in front of them wearing a blue and white school uniform. The leader turned on her, and his eyes lighted up. Pulling, the knife away from the young boy, he began advancing on the girl. The other two boys let go of Chiriko and followed, slowly circling around the girl. The girl watched silently, as the leader strode up to her with the knife. He smirked at her, and she snarled.   
  
  
Suddenly she made eye contact with Chiriko, and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
ÒRUN KID!!!!!!!!!Ó   
  
  
One of the boys lunged at her, and she dodged out of the way. The other boy tried to punch her, but she ducked, and then kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. The first boy then tried to punch her several times, but she managed to block them. She then threw a left hook and caught him in the jaw, dislocating it. Makoto punched him hard in the head, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
  
Makoto smirked, congraduating herself on her good deed of the day. Too late she remembered the leader of the gang.   
  
  
A searing pain entered MakotoÕs arm, and she clamped her hand on her arm to stop it. Looking up, she saw the leader holding the knife, which was now completely covered with blood. Her blood.   
  
  
*At least the kid wasnÕt here to see. . .*  
  
  
The boy smirked as he watched the girl collapse from blood loss. She should have known better than to try to take on him and his gang. He dropped the knife on the ground and approached her, evil thoughts filling his mind.   
  
  
Before he could touch her however a shadow appeared in front of the girl. It opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs. It grabbed the boyÕs head and pulled him towards it. Its red eyes stared hungrily at him.   
  
  
ÒYouÕve been a naughty little boy, havenÕt you? No one may touch this girl. She is mine and no one elseÕs. You have to be punished. . .Ó  
  
  
The boy opened his mouth to scream, and the shadow plunged itÕs fangs into the boyÕs neck, drawing out his life energy. The boy made a chocked sound, as his life line was cut. Licking its lips, the shadow disappeared taking the body with it.   
  
  
Makoto finally cleared her head long enough to look up, and notice that the boy was gone.  
  
  
*Man, this hurts. . . Where did that boy go too? Did he go to get more of his gang? I have to get out of here before, he gets back!*  
  
  
Makoto looked around in fear as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Struggling, she began running out of the alley. As she ran, she became more and more dizzy. Images began flashing through her head, but none of them made any sense. One moment, she saw a dragon, then a man holding a small child in his arms. Finally, her strength failed her, and she fell to the ground.   
  
  
As she struggled between consciousness, she could faintly see a red light surrounding her body. Makoto felt warm inside as the light began healing her.   
  
  
Makoto slowly opened her eyes, and found herself looking into a pair of wolf like eyes. The man, those eyes belonged to, was gently holding her. Blushing, she scrambled to get up. As the girl looked down at her wounded arm, she gasped when she saw that besides the cut and blood stained material, there was no evidence that she had even been hurt.   
  
  
ÒT- thanks. . .Ó  
  
  
ÒYouÕre welcome!Ó  
  
  
Makoto looked down to see the boy, she had saved. She smiled, filled with relief.  
  
  
ÒThose punks didnÕt hurt you did they?Ó  
  
  
ÒNo, you came along just in time, maiden.Ó  
  
  
Makoto blinked. *Maiden? What kind of a kid calls girls, maidens?*  
  
  
ÒAllow me to introduce myself, maiden. I am Chiriko, and these are my brothers Tasuki and Mitsukake.Ó  
  
  
ÒIÕm Makoto.Ó  
  
  
Makoto stared at the men in confusion. The older man had to be in his late twenties, while the man with wolf eyes had to be about her age. Meanwhile, this kid was about 8 years old. As well, they didnÕt look a thing alike. Deciding that it was none of her business if they looked alike or not, Makoto once again addressed Chiriko.  
  
  
ÒWhat were you doing in the alley by yourself anyway?Ó  
  
  
ÒI wanted to analyze some of the art. IÕd never seen anything like it before.Ó  
  
  
*Art? Does he mean graffiti? What is with this kid?*  
  
  
Well, a 8 year old shouldnÕt do things like that on his own.Ó Makoto said, her motherly instinct kicking in.  
  
  
ÒIÕm 13.Ó  
  
  
MakotoÕs eyes bugged out. *Thirteen! He looks like a bloody 8 year old! First, those weird nightmares, and now this weird kid! IÕm beginning to think somebody up there enjoys tormenting me. All I need is for it to rain, and then IÕll be sure.*  
  
  
An electric shock went through her, and immediately, it began raining. Makoto stared in disbelief.  
  
  
*I hate it when IÕm right.*  
  
  
ÒWell, it was nice to meet you, maybe IÕll see you around sometime!Ó Makoto yelled, as she began running towards her apartment building.   
  
  
The three Suzaku seishi watched her go. Tasuki began looking a bit green. Mitsukake watched him concerned.   
  
  
ÒAre you alright?Ó  
  
  
Tasuki nodded his head. ÒLetÕs start heading back. All this water is making me sick.Ó   
  
  
Tasuki picked Chiriko up and swung him onto his back. Mitsukake shook his head, in desperation. As they began walking back to their new home, Tasuki couldnÕt help thinking that there was something strange about that girl. When he had held onto her, while Mitsukake was healing her, she had kept giving off electric shocks. . . 


	7. Clue is a Very Dangerous Game

Alright everyone, Chapter 6 of Fire and Thunder is out! Now, I realize that the Seiryuu seishi havenÕt been getting as much screen time as the Suzaku seishi, but in this chapter, they get a lot of screen time. (And weÕll never be able to look at Clue in the same way, again). And just to get this straight, Ashitare is in wolf form. Why? Because I like him better in wolf form than werewolf form. ^_~  
  
Sailor Emerald: IÕd be honored if youÕd put my fanfic on your site!   
  
UNgoddess: Once, Makoto and Rei are found, they are to be taken back to the Universe of the Four Gods to be rejoined with their fathers.   
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Fushigi Yugi, Sailor Moon, or Clue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 6: Clue is a Very Dangerous Game  
  
Juuban hadnÕt had this kind of a storm in years. The wind was howling, and the rain had turned to hail. Lightning flickered across the sky, and thunder roared through the night. The lights flickered before finally turning off.   
  
  
The door of the house was slammed shut, and a very angry Suboshi entered the living room, where all the seishi were gathered around the fire. Growling, he sat down next to his brother and Lady Yui.   
  
  
Yui looked at him in concern. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó  
  
  
Running a hand through his soaking wet hair, he smiled at her. ÒI canÕt find Ashitare outside. The dumb dog must have run off.Ó  
  
  
ÒShouldnÕt you go look for him?Ó asked Miaka, even though she hated the evil, one eyed wolf.   
  
  
The Seiryuu seishi all stared at her.   
  
  
ÒWhat?Ó Miaka asked uncomterable with all their stares.  
  
  
Soi pointed outside at the storm. ÒI control lightning, and even IÕm scared to go out in that. Besides, Ashitare always comes back. He loves Nakago.Ó  
  
  
ÒDoesnÕt Nakago whip him, whenever heÕs angry?Ó asked Nuriko, confused.  
  
  
Soi shook her head in disbelief. ÒI said he loves him, I didnÕt say Ashitare was smart.Ó  
  
  
ÒAhem, could we please return to the subject at hand?Ó Nakago asked testily.  
  
  
His companions huddled around him, and seemed to be studying something with deep concentration. Every so often, one of the Suzaku seishi would try to see what they were doing, but all they would get for their efforts was an evil glare.   
  
  
Soon, the only noise was the sound of their breathing and the fire crackling, until. . .   
  
  
ÒIt was Mrs. Peacock! In the den! With a candle stick!Ó cackled Miboshi.  
  
  
The Suzaku seishi stared in shock as the small scary monk began laughing evily.   
  
  
ÒWhat the hell is going on!?Ó yelled Tasuki.  
  
  
ÒI donÕt see how a candle stick could kill anyone.Ó muttered Nakago.   
  
  
ÒYou just knock someone over the head with it.Ó explained Yui, beginning to regret having ever gotten out the game.  
  
  
Nakago snorted. ÒThese people are idiots, if youÕre going to kill someone, you should make sure they go through as much pain as possible before their last breath.Ó  
  
  
Soi leaned her head on her belovedÕs shoulder, and tried her best to comfort him. ÒDonÕt worry, Lord Nakago. When we get back home, youÕll be able to kill people the right way again.Ó  
  
  
Suddenly, Suboshi had an idea. Suboshi got a very scary wicked idea. ÒWe should replay the whole game. . . The right way!!!!!!!Ó  
  
  
The rest of his ÔfamilyÕ nodded, and then they began playing the game all over again. Except this time, it was the right way. . .  
  
  
ÒI killed Tomo! In the library! With lightning!Ó   
  
  
ÒWhat? IÕm shocked, I was so sure you were going to use your special magic on me.Ó Tomo said sarcastically.  
  
  
ÒIÕm going to kill you, Tomo!!!!!!Ó  
  
  
ÒI donÕt think IÕll be able to wait until we go home to kill someone, Soi.Ó said Nakago in a dangerous tone.  
  
  
TomoÕs screams, were drowned out as Miboshi yelled out in trimuph. ÒI killed Amiboshi! In the kitchen! By possesing his body, and causing him to kill himself with his flute!Ó  
  
  
ÒI killed Miboshi! In the garden! With my ryuseisui! First, I strangled him, and then I filled his little body with holes! No one shall be spared if they hurt my brother!Ó yelled Suboshi.  
  
  
Yui poked him in the side. ÒWhat about me?Ó  
  
  
Suboshi smirked. ÒWere you afraid, IÕd forget you, Lady Yui?Ó  
  
  
Yui turned away from him. ÒDonÕt be silly, Suboshi.Ó  
  
  
SuboshiÕs face fell. Siezing his chance, Miboshi took control again. ÒI possesed Lady Yui! In the bedroom! Then I made her kill Suboshi!Ó  
  
  
Miboshi had made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
  
ÒWHAT?!Ó Suboshi screamed, as he grabbed hold of the monk, and started shaking him. ÒHow dare you even think of going into Lady YuiÕs room! IÕm going to send you to hell and beyond!Ó  
  
  
ÒI didnÕt know that there was someplace worse than hell.Ó muttered the very dizzy monk. Meanwhile, Yui looked at Suboshi with a strange light in her eyes.  
  
  
The Suzaku seishi sat huddled on their side of the room, watching the Seiryuu seishi in dismay. Miaka clung to Tamahome.   
  
  
ÒIÕm scared, Tamahome.Ó she whimpered.   
  
  
It was Chichiri, who voiced all of their opinions. ÒItÕs going to be a long night, no da.Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ashitare sniffed the air. He could feel her presence, nearby. In the few hours, he had began searching for his mistress, he had found out a lot about her.   
  
  
There was a lot of smells about her. The strong scent of roses and rain, told him of her growning power. He could also smell the faint smoke of a great fire, which meant she knew the fire girl. But the smell, that disturbed him the most, was the smell of loneliness and fear. And that fact that those two smells were growing by the minute.   
  
  
Running into a big building, he sniffed around for a few minutes, before he found her scent, through all the other peopleÕs. Running up the long flight of stairs, he finally came to the door which led to her.   
  
  
The wolf softly sighed, and pressed her ear agasint the door. His sharp ears picked up her muffled sobs. He settled down to sleep agasint her door.   
  
  
It was funny. He had never supposed that a godÕs child could ever be sad. Placing a paw over his muzzle, he drifted off to sleep. He would be there to comfort her in the morning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The dark crystal edmitted a strange glow around the underground palace. The young girl shivered. She had never liked that light, and she couldnÕt understand why her sister did. But then, her sister had changed a lot since the day their mother died.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked through the closed door and into the throne room. There was no one inside. The castle had been abandoned after the battle with the Imperial Silver Crystal. It was just her and her sister now.   
  
  
A cold breeze drifted through the air, and the shadow that had been haunting Rei and MakotoÕs dreams appeared lugging the body of the ganster behind it.   
  
  
The shadow dropped the body to the ground, and the disguise fell away to reveal a 17 year old girl. She had long black hair that was blacker than night, that was tied in a bun; red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a long slit up the side. A gold tiara with black jewels was placed carefully on her head. But like her sister, you could see right through her.  
  
  
Reaching forward, she tossled the youngerÕs hair. Laughing, she sat down on the throne. ÒWell, Quartz, it looks like weÕre in luck!Ó   
  
  
Quartz hurriedly fixed her long, dark red hair. ÒWhat did you find, Jade?Ó  
  
  
Jade smirked in trimuph. ÒThe gods have sent their seishi to find them. Fools! The enemy weÕll send, is one that they will have no chance agasint, isnÕt that right, Quartz?Ó  
  
  
She nodded her head. ÒWhen will we act?Ó  
  
  
Jade got up off her throne, and began pacing on the well worn carpet. ÒNot now, I donÕt think. . . I want them to transform to their most powerful level, before we take over. When they transform, they will be in such a weakened state that kidnapping them will be easy. IÕll take the one thatÕs been trained with ESP, since she can use her power outside senshi form, and you can take the other one. SheÕll be far more easier to beat.Ó  
  
  
Quartz bit her lip. ÒAre you sure we have to do this?Ó the 12 year old asked.   
  
  
Jade gripped her tightly around the shoulders, and brought her face close to her sisterÕs. ÒLook at us Quartz. We are mere shadows of what we once were. We need to begin the awakening cermony, soon. . . ItÕs time for our mother, Metallia to raise again.Ó 


	8. Many Secrets

ItÕs that time of the year again. The time of year when people stare in amazement as their neighbour Green Amber starts making huge bonfires. And then there is the chaos, when her friends try to stop her from burning all her textbooks in the pretty fire. And it isnÕt until one of them, mentions that sheÕll have to pay for the burned books with her own money, that GA willing hands over her textbooks. You guessed it folks! ItÕs time for the finals!   
  
I decided to rewrite this chapter, because after it wasnÕt up to my usual standards. I blame it on the writerÕs block, IÕve been having.  
  
UNgoddess: I havenÕt really thought about wheither or not Rei and Makoto would have the power to preform wishes. But that does make sense for them to have that power. So thank you for the idea! /A very big light bulb is now hovering over GAÕs head./  
  
*: thinking or telepathically thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 7: Many Secrets  
  
  
Quartz leaned agasint the wall of the chamber. She felt so weak. She hadnÕt had a meal in ages it seemed like. She would have to go find a victim soon.   
  
  
Her kind had always hunted humans. If you drained all of a humanÕs life force, the demons would last for up to 5 years before once again feeling a bit peckish. She would have to eat soon, or she wouldnÕt be able to use her full power agasint the daughters of the gods.  
  
  
ÒQuartz, come here!Ó JadeÕs voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
  
Quartz walked over to where her sister was standing over the black opal. Jade grinned evily at her sister.   
  
  
ÒI found it, Quartz!Ó   
  
  
ÒFound what?Ó  
  
Jade pointed to two necklaces sitting side by side in a jewelry box. ÒThe path to victory!Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Makoto stared into the mirror at herself. After spending most of the morning in the shower, she still didnÕt look any better. Her eyes were red from her crying. And she looked so tired.   
  
  
She winched as she touched her shoulder. She shouldnÕt have used such hot water. Even after all these years, her shoulder still throbbed whenever something was too hot. Turning around, she strained to look at it.   
  
  
The burn on her shoulder barely showed now, but the skin was still paler than the rest of her body. Makoto shivered, remembering how she had gotten it.   
  
  
*Just what I wanted to think about this morning.*  
  
  
Shaking her head, she brought her elastic band up, and was about to pull her hair into her normal ponytail, when she suddenly stopped.   
  
  
Tears fell from her face, as she stared at the scar on her wrist. Dropping to the floor, she brought her hand up to her face, and began sobbing. She should be dead, she was nothing but a sinner.  
  
  
Footsteps echoed through the apartment, and soon Makoto found herself looking into the eye of a wolf. But for some reason, the girl wasnÕt scared. She reached out a hand, and stroked his fur.   
  
  
The wolf then turned around, and began walking out of the room. Makoto stared after him. Did he want her to follow? Deciding that it couldnÕt hurt, Makoto ran after the wolf.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rei woke up to see her grandfather talking to a young man at the small table in the room next to hers. Sitting up, she was rewarded with a headache. After getting dressed, she walked into the tea room. She tried to remember what had happened.   
  
  
ÒFire. . . the park was in flames. . .Ó  
  
  
ÒRei?Ó  
  
  
Rei looked up to see her grandfather watching her. She blushed realizing she had brought attention to herself. The young man, seeing the uncomterable position she was in, introduced himself.   
  
  
ÒHello, IÕm glad to see youÕre feeling better Miss Hino. My name is Hotohori, and I was the one who found you, when you collasped.Ó  
  
  
Rei looked up, and glared at the man. ÒIf you did anything to me, I wonÕt hestiate to kill you!Ó  
  
  
Hotohori looked shocked as ReiÕs grandfather began scolding her.  
  
  
ÒRei! You donÕt say that to someone if they just saved you!Ó   
  
  
Rei blushed and opened her mouth to apologize, when the man burst out laughing. When he had composed himself, he noticed their looks of puzzlement.  
  
  
ÒIÕm sorry if I offended you. Most people arenÕt so honest with me. YouÕve every right to threaten me, lots of men would think of doing something like that; but luckly IÕm not like most men, right?Ó  
  
  
Rei starred at Hotohori. Most men would have yelled at her, or walked away, if she talked to them like that. But he. . . He was different. A strange feeling welled up inside her.   
  
  
ReiÕs grandfather excused himself to go look after some customers, while Rei kept their guest company. Rei had just poured the tea, when the sliding door burst open, and a wolf came running through.   
  
  
HotohoriÕs eyes widened. What was Ashitare doing there?   
  
  
A few seconds later, a girl walked in, taking several deep breaths, since she had just been running.   
  
  
ÒMakoto? Is that you?Ó Rei asked.  
  
  
Makoto looked at her puzzled. ÒOf course itÕs me! CanÕt you tell?Ó  
  
  
ÒYour hairÕs not in a ponytail.Ó  
  
  
ÒOh. I guess that explains it. I was just running after Ashitare. . .Ó MakotoÕs eyes widened. Where had that name come from? But it seemed to be the wolfÕs name because he came over to sit beside her. Scratching her head in puzzlement, Makoto then noticed Hotohori.   
  
  
*What!? Rei and a guy! In the same room! And no blood!*  
  
  
ÒWould you like to stay and have tea with us, Mako?Ó Rei asked, as she sat back down.   
  
  
ÒNo, I should probably get Ashitare back to his owners now.Ó she said as she quickly headed to the door, dragging the wolf with her.  
  
  
ÒI happen to know where he lives. I can take you there after tea.Ó offered Hotohori.  
  
  
ÒNo, itÕs alright. Ashitare can lead me to them, so bye!Ó Makoto called as she raced out of the room. *I hope heÕs the one, for your sake, Rei.*  
  
  
Rei watched her friend go, and couldnÕt help but smile at MakotoÕs attempt to leave her and Hotohori alone. *Thanks Mako.* 


	9. Taken Over

First of all, if you havenÕt read Ch. 7 yet, I suggest you go back, because I rewrote it. And in this chapter, our enemy shows its face! Sorta. . . Anyway, I promise to have the next chapter out soon! As well as the CCS/SM crossover. I know I said I wouldnÕt start writing it until I finished this fic, but I canÕt help it!   
  
If you donÕt get it, if the two girls put on the necklaces, theyÕll be able to take on the form they had during the silver millenium, which is their most powerful transformation.  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Fushigi Yugi, or Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Taken Over  
  
  
The two shadows flew through the sky, as quickly as they could. Their eyes were glued on two pale lights that marked their target. Passing through a closed window of a house, one of the shadows walked towards the jewerly box, and opened it.  
  
  
Both of the shadows placed their right hand over each of the necklaces. The room suddenly got colder, as the bigger shadow began chanting words of an anicent tongue. In a flash of light, both shadows disappeared, leaving no clue that they had ever been there.   
  
  
Except for one thing. The red and green glow of the two necklaces, was now drowned out by black. . .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Makoto leaned agasint the door frame of the house, Ashitare had led her to. Hopefully, he had actually led her to his home, and not someone elseÕs like he did before. She grinned inspite of herself.   
  
  
Ashitare watched her, as she rang the door bell. She didnÕt seem as sad as she did before. He was curious, what had made her cry like that? And what was that scar on her wrist?   
  
  
Makoto tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for someone to answer the door. Reaching forward, she scratched the wolf behind the ears. Again, she had the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.   
  
  
The door finally opened to reveal . . . the 8, no, 13 year old boy from yesterday. MakotoÕs eyes bugged out. Ashitare belonged to the crazy kid!?  
  
  
ÒIs this your dog. . . er. . . wolf?Ó she asked as she pointed towards the wolf.   
  
  
ÒNo, heÕs not mine.Ó  
  
  
Makoto mentally slapped herself. Ashitare had brought her to the wrong house, yet again! She glared at the wolf, as he contiuned nuzzling her hand.   
  
  
ÒHey Chiriko! Who rang the summoning bell?Ó   
  
  
Makoto looked up when she heard TasukiÕs voice. The older boy ruffled ChirikoÕs hair, before his eyes settled on her. Makoto felt her heart beat quicken.  
  
  
ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó  
  
  
ÒUm, I was just wondering if you knew who he belongs to.Ó she said quickly, as she lightly blushed.  
  
  
Ashitare suddenly started barking, and tackled Tasuki, sending him to the floor before jumping up onto his master, who had just entered the room. Makoto folded her arms, and stared down at Chiriko.   
  
  
ÒI thought you said, Ashitare wasnÕt your wolf.Ó   
  
  
ÒHe isnÕt, heÕs NakagoÕs.Ó Chiriko answered honestly.  
  
  
Makoto began mentally hitting her head agasint the wall. Why did this kid have to be so literal?!  
  
  
Tasuki had just managed to get up from his undignifed position on the floor, when Ashitare came barreling through again, making the man fall back down to the ground. Lightly bitting the girlÕs sweater, he dragged her into the living room, and towards his family, before running off again.  
  
  
Makoto looked nervously at the seven people in front of her. All of them were wearing really strange clothes, and were starring at her. Suddenly, she saw all of them weaved in a blue green light. Different symbols appeared on their bodies. Nakago, Soi, Tomo, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi, Seiryuu no Miko. A dragon appeared behind them. She barely felt TasukiÕs hand on her shoulder as he asked her if she was alright.   
  
  
ÒAshitare! Come back here with that!Ó yelled Miaka, as she chased the wolf out of her room. The stupid wolf had stolen the dragon necklace out of the jewelry box. If anything happened to that, they would all be in trouble.   
  
  
She ran into the living room, where Ashitare had run into. The wolf ran straight to a brown haired girl, who was starring at the Seiryuu seishi. Her eyes widened when she saw what happened next.   
  
  
Ashitare nudged the girlÕs leg causing her to snap out of her trance. Makoto tore her eyes away from the people in front of her, and kneeled down beside the wolf. The wolf then lay the dragon necklace on the floor.   
  
  
*This necklace . . . I feel drawn to it, as if itÕs a part of me, that I lost long ago . . .*  
  
  
As she reached her left hand forward, both she and the necklace began to glow brighter and brighter. Her hand grasped the chain, and electrical shocks began going through her. Her untied hair was swirling around her, as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead. More and more images began appearing in her mind.  
  
  
flashback:  
  
ÒDaddy, could you tell me more about the stars?Ó asked the seven year old, as she sat with her father on the roof of the palace. A faint breeze brushed agasint their leather wings.   
  
  
Her father laughed and pointed up at the stars above them. ÒOne day, 7 children of the stars will be born. They will have great powers, and help make the world a better place. Their names will be Nakago, Soi, Tomo, Miboshi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Ashitare.Ó  
  
  
ÒI canÕt wait to meet them.Ó   
  
  
Seiryuu turned to her, and his eyes saddened. Reaching out, he wrapped his wings around her. ÒMakoto, I want you to promise me something. One day, the wind will call for you to join it in its dance. When that day comes, I want you to stay with me, you understand?Ó  
  
  
The child nodded, as she let out a sleepy yawn. ÒI promise daddy.Ó  
  
  
The vicious god of war gently kissed her hair. He closed his eyes as he leaned back to look up at his stars. She would break her promise to him. The fates had already determined her defeat. . .  
  
end flashback  
  
  
flashback:  
  
Rei gave a strangled scream as the arrow flew through her heart. Gasping for breath, she fell to her knees. Makoto quickly stood in front of her, her wings shielding her cousin from anymore attacks. With one last gasp of air, Rei fell silent, just as Makoto was hit in the side with a spear.   
  
  
With a scream of fury, she sent her most powerful attack through the armies, killing all she could. At last she fell, the fates had began cutting her life line. Her breathing became shallower. A tear slipped down her cheek, as she felt the wind agasint her face.   
  
  
*IÕm sorry father, but I must break my promise. . . the wind . . . itÕs calling me. . .*  
  
end flashback  
  
  
The light died down, and Makoto stumbled, out of breath. Tasuki caught her before she hit the ground. Ashitare approached her first, and began licking her face. Slowly the rest of the Seiryuu seishi approached the girl.   
  
  
ÒAshitare found her,Ó whispered Amiboshi, as he stared at the symbol on her forehead.   
  
  
Yui took the girlÕs hand, and gasped in shock. On the girlÕs wrist was a cut, very similar to her own. A cut one makes, when theyÕre trying to commit sucide.   
  
  
ÒMakoto!Ó A startled voice rang out.   
  
  
All the people in the room looked up to see a violet haired girl standing beside Hotohori. Rei stared in horror at the Jupiter symbol. What was happening here?! Where these people demons!?   
  
  
MiakaÕs hand began to feel warm, and she looked down to see that the pheonix necklace that she was holding in her hand was now glowing. Looking back up, she saw that like the daughter of Seiryuu, the other girl was starting to glow. The necklace began flying towards Rei, and she caught it in her right hand. The symbol of Mars appeared, as she too recieved memories of her past, very similar to her cousinÕs.   
  
  
Her voice rang out, as she broke out of her trance. ÒYou are the fourteen stars of our fatherÕs. . . and these necklaces will help us transform into our final level.Ó   
  
  
Rei opened the clasp of the necklace, and put it around her neck. *IÕm coming daddy. I promised IÕd come back to you; when I died.*  
  
  
Makoto soon followed her cousinÕs lead. The seishi moved back as Rei burst into flame, and Makoto was surrounded by pure electricity. ReiÕs violet hair turned into a beautiful red colour, as did her eyes, and wings of fire emerged from her body. MakotoÕs hair became a brillant emerald, and leather wings burst from her back. But as they were transforming, something happened that was not intended. Two black balls of light entered the girlÕs bodies, just as they finished transforming.   
  
  
Both of them fell to the ground. Hotohori rushed to help Rei up, while Nakago went to help Makoto. Hotohori gently lifted Rei up, and watched her worridly.   
  
  
ÒRei? Are you all right?Ó  
  
  
A giggle broke through the silence, and Rei lifted up her head. Her eyes were completely black.  
  
  
ÒIÕm sorry, ReiÕs not here right now, could I take a message?Ó   
  
  
ÒWhat are you talking about, Rei?Ó asked Hotohori in alarm.  
  
  
ÒReiÕs asleep, this is my body now.Ó 


	10. Chains around their Souls

Hello everyone! Sorry about taking so long to update, but after my exams, I had a huge case of writerÕs block! ;_; But IÕm all better now! At least, I hope so. . . I know I said, IÕd have my CCS/Sm crossover out soon, but I think IÕm just going to wait until I finish this fic first.   
  
IÕd like to thank everyone who waited so patiently, for this chapter, and IÕll try to get back on schedule. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Sailor Moon, or Fushigi Yugi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Chains around their Souls  
Pluto stood before the time gates. Waiting. Waiting for something, or better yet, someone. A strong wind brushed past her, and Pluto gripped her rod tighter.   
A faint red light appeared infront of her. The light slowly took upon the form of a pheonix. Pluto took a step back, as she realized that all around the pheonix were black chains. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*ReiÕs* eyes had gone completely black, and she no longer seemed like the same girl, who had walked into the room, earlier that morning.   
Ashitare stood infront of the two mikos, snarling at the fire goddess. *Rei* smirked. Pointing her finger at the wolf, a ball of fire appeared out of thin air, and hit the wolf. Ashitare howled in pain, as he fell on the floor.  
ÒWhat the hell are you doing!Ó shouted Yui, as she wrapped her arms around the fallen wolf.   
ÒYouÕre all really clueless arenÕt you?Ó laughed *Rei*, as a huge ball of fire appeared in her hands, and then shot towards the mikos.   
  
  
Before anyone had a chance to bink, something jumped infront of the two mikos, and the ball of fire hit a new target.  
ÒQuartz!!!!!!!!Ó screamed *Rei*, as the green haired girl stumbled to the floor, fresh burns covering her body. She was gripping her head, so tightly, that blood was trailing down from the fresh cuts, her nails had made.  
ÒMakoto?Ó Yui whispered, as she hesitantly touched the other girlÕs shoulder.  
Makoto opened her eyes, and Yui fought hard to keep from screaming. MakotoÕs eyes were flickering between black and green, as she tried to kept Quartz from taking over her body. She smiled weakly at Yui and Miaka.   
ÒReiÕs gone. . .Ó She whispered as tears made their way down her face. ÒA demon took over her body. . . and itÕs taking me over too. . . I canÕt fight it. . . IÕm sorry. . .Ó Makoto groaned, and there was a long pause.   
She suddenly screamed in pain, as her right eye turned completely black.  
Jade had been watching Makoto all the while, with a smirk on her face. Quartz had done better than she had, when she had first tried to posses someone. If only their mother could have been there. She would have been so proud.   
Her eyes suddenly narrowed, as she saw the priest, Miboshi placing his hand on the fallen girlÕs head. Her left eye, which had begun to turn black, was now returning to itÕs normal green colour.   
*No! If he manages to seal Quartz away, everythingÕs ruined!*   
Running over to her sister, she punched the priest on the head, knocking him out. Quickly, lifting up her sisterÕs new body, she threw herself through the closed window, causing it to splinter into a thousand pieces. Enjoying the feel of blood trailing down her arms, a sensation, she had not felt for so long, she flew up into the sky.  
ÒYou okay, Quartz?Ó  
The left eye turned completely black, as MakotoÕs soul was sealed away in the depths of QuartzÕs mind. Quartz flexed the fingers of her new body, and stared in wonder.  
Ò. . . yeah.Ó   
  
  
ÒThe time has come, Quartz, for you and I, to rebuild our motherÕs empire, and take over this pathetic world, starting with the sailor senshi.Ó ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pluto and the pheonix looked up, as a green dragon entered the relam. The spirt was struggling to get free of the chains, but ever so slowly, the chains were tighting around it. It roared, as the chains tightened their grip on itÕs body.   
Turning her back on the spirts of the daughters of Suzaku and Seiryuu, Pluto closed her eyes. ÒI couldnÕt tell them, what would happen if you put on the necklaces. A time guardian is not allowed to tell the future to anyone.Ó she whispered, as though that bit of knowledge would comfort the two spirts. 


	11. City of Flames

Well, this chapter is just filled with action, and some horror too. In this chapter, the demon sisters begin their attack on the city, and Quartz begins to experence some of the side effects of possesing Makoto Kino. I realize that the seishi donÕt have a big part in this chapter, but they will in the future chapters.   
  
girl of darkness: I have decided as to who Makoto is going to go with, but I want to keep you all guessing. However, if you look at some of the earlier chapters, I think you can guess who sheÕs going to go with. ^_^  
  
Sailor Emerald: I hope you get over that writerÕs block soon, because I really want to see how your Angels can Bleed is going to end. As to what IÕm planning on writing next. . . IÕm thinking of a Cardcaptors crossover, but I still have to work on the idea; and IÕm also going to write a Clover crossover, which will probably come out before the Cardcaptors story.   
  
Girl-Chama: I agree with you, about the last chapter not being the best IÕve put out. Hopefully, this chapter will be better.   
  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Sailor Moon, or Fushigi Yugi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: City of Flames  
  
The demon licked her lips hungrily, as she hung off the side of Tokyo tower. The last light of the sun shone reflected off her pitch black eyes. A light thud caused her to look over at her sister, who had just returned from her scouting mission. Jade was smiling, which showed that her mission had been a success. She sat down on one of the iron bars of the tower, and started braiding her hair, so it wouldnÕt get in the way later that night.  
  
QuartzÕs smile faded, as her vision became blurry. The image of a brown haired woman with green eyes, flashed through her head. The woman was braiding her beautiful long hair. A pair of tiny rose earrings hung from her ears, and she smiled of roses. . .  
  
Quartz shook her head. Who was that woman? She had never seen her before in her very long life. JadeÕs voice brought her back to the present.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó   
  
ÒYou should start getting ready, and Quartz, get rid of those earrings. TheyÕre too. . .Ó Jade shuddered. Òcheerful.Ó  
  
QuartzÕs eyes widened, and she touched her ears. The scent of roses reached her nose. Oh god. . . She quickly took out the earrings, and examined them. They were the same tiny pink roses, that that woman had been wearing, in her vision. Who the hell was that woman? She shivered. She didnÕt have time to be thinking about some strange woman. Clutching the earrings tightly in her hand, she threw them as hard as she could off the tower.   
  
Down the two tiny roses fell, until they reached the pavement. They then shattered into a thousand pieces. A woman stared down at the broken earrings. She frowned as she looked back up at the tower, where the two demons were. Kissing the tips of her fingers, she blew a kiss, towards the two figures, one in particular. Turning around, she began walking rapidly through the crowds, her braid swinging as she walked. The faint smell of roses followed her. . .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ÒWhat are they doing?Ó grumbled Tasuki for the 50th time, that afternoon.  
  
Tamahome glared at him. ÒLike I said five minutes ago, Tasuki. . . They havenÕt moved! TheyÕre sitting there, watching the sunset!Ó   
  
Tasuki glared at his star brother, and was about to retort, when Amiboshi gave a start.   
  
ÒLook.Ó he pointed up at the sky.  
  
Quartz had taken flight, and storm clouds were now gathering around her. Lightning began flickering around the clouds, latching onto her, and dancing along her skin. The clouds began to blot out the last bit of light from the sun.   
  
Jade dived off the tower, but before she hit the ground, she pulled up. She began soaring over the crowds of people that littered the streets. A haunting tune escaped her lips, and all the shadows of the city, began gathering around her, taking the shapes of various demons.   
  
When she had gathered a large army, she landed on the top of a business building. She raised her hand, and a gignatic fire ball appeared. She looked up to the sky, where Quartz had gathered a ball of lightning in her hands. She then gave the signal.  
  
With a battle cry, the two sisters shot the two attacks onto the helpless people below. The screams of many innocents filled the air, as the army of demons began feasting on their flesh.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ÒSir, you must leave get out of here now! Before youÕre killed!Ó the bodyguard ushered Mr. Hino towards the awaiting helicopter, which would take him to safety.   
  
The business man wasted no time, getting into the helicopter. The door had barely slid shut before they were off into the air. Mr. Hino clutched his briefcase tightly to his chest. All of his money was in there, if he lost that, he didnÕt know what he would do.   
  
Something bashed into the side of the helicopter, causing it to swing out of preportion. The pilot managed to get the helicopter back on course, when the door was wretched off, and the figure of a 16 year old girl framed the doorway. A sinester smile appeared on her face, as she addressed them.  
  
ÒItÕs not nice to leave a party when youÕre the guest of honor, Mr. Hino.Ó   
  
ÒWho are you? How did you get up here?Ó demanded the body guard.   
  
JadeÕs eyes snapped towards him, and suddenly a knife appeared out of nowhere, and struck him in the heart. He died instantly. Taking the knife from his body, she licked it clean, savoring the fresh taste of blood.   
  
Mr. HinoÕs quivering voice, interupted her meal. ÒIs it money, you want, because you can have it. Here.Ó He tried to press it into her hands.   
  
Jade smirked. ÒYou think I want money?Ó she asked.  
  
The man nodded nervously.  
  
Jade burst out laughing. ÒThatÕs a good one! As if I even cared about such a foolish thing!Ó She stopped laughing, and grabbed Mr. Hino around the stomach, and jumped out the of the helicoptor. Flying just above the the rotior, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. ÒI want to hear you scream, just like your wife did when she died. . .Ó  
  
The man finally realized who the stranger infront of him was. ÒRei. . .?Ó  
  
She dropped him. . . His dying scream was cut short as his body was destroyed. The rotior jammed, and the helicopter began falling to earth. Jade watched, her face unreadable. She raised her hand to her face, and wipped off some of the manÕs blood.   
  
ÒHow dare you attack our fair city!Ó   
  
Jade tensed, as she heard the loud voice. She didnÕt have to turn around to know who it was.   
  
ÒI stand for love and justice! In the name of the moon, I well punish all wrongs and right all evils, and that means you! I am Sailor Moon!Ó  
  
ÒSailor Venus!Ó  
  
ÒSailor Mercury!Ó  
  
ÒSailor Uranus!Ó  
  
ÒSailor Neptune!Ó  
  
ÒAnd Sailor Saturn!Ó  
  
As soon as the very long and annonying speech had ended, Jade whirled around and shot several fire arrows at them, making sure to keep within the shadows. The senshi were barely able to jump out of the way.  
  
Mercury opened her wristwatch and tried to contact Makoto and Rei. ÒJupiter! Mars! We need you right away! Jupiter?! Mars?!Ó  
  
ÒThey wonÕt come. TheyÕre a bit tied up right now.Ó Jade sneered.  
  
Sailor Moon whirled around. ÒWhat have you done to them?!Ó she demanded.  
  
Jade still remained in the shadows. ÒWhat makes you think you can defeat me?Ó She asked, avoiding the question. ÒThe other dark ones donÕt even hold a candle to me.Ó  
  
ÒAnd what makes you so different?Ó retorted Uranus, who was starting to get really angry with this demon.  
  
Jade flew out of the shadows, and into the light of the burning city. A gasp went through the senshi. It looked like it was their friend Rei infront of them, except she had ruby hair that was neatly braided, and firery red wings. She was wearing all black, except for a golden pheonix necklace around her neck. But the scariest thing about her was her black eyes, and the red blood that decorated her face. A cruel grin appeared, as she saw their shocked faces.  
  
ÒBecause if you kill me, you kill Rei.Ó  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quartz had never feasted on so many human souls, before. It was an exciting experience. She giggled, as she blew up a nearby store building. More screams followed. Her eyes danced in delight, as the smell of burning bodies filled the air  
  
Quartz gave a start as a helicopter crashed to the ground behind her, exploding. The pilot stumbled out of the plane, and Quartz screamed at the sight. His whole body was burning, he was a practicly a corpse. He fell just before her, trying to grab onto her hand. She stumbled back, crying out as she fell. Her eyes widened as the scene began to change.   
  
Now she was in a plane, surrounded by burning bodies. Someone was calling out for her mother. That someone was her, or was it? There next to her, was the woman with the braided hair. Blood poured from the bullet wound in her chest, and her eyes were glazed over. Some of the flames latched onto the girlÕs shoulder, and her screams grew louder.  
  
ÒRekka Shinen!!!!!Ó   
  
Quartz was brought back to the present, as the attack hit her body, causing her to scream out in pain. She whirled around to see the seishi surrounding her. Snarling, she got into a fighting stance. She was going to enjoy feasting on their flesh. 


End file.
